narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōjin Tanebi
is an extremely strong ninja hailing from the village of Iwagakure. He is viewed as an extremely strong being and some has even referred him as Hijin (火神, Fire God) because of his incredible prowess with fire-nature; he is considered as a God. Contrary to the believe he is actually a God, it has been revealed that Kōjin is merely a mutant, result of evolution of human-race over time. He states he is nothing but another miracle of God himself. Kōjin has been blessed with eternal life by deities, he has been living on Earth for centuries, some even consider him as a humongous threat. He happens to be famous across the globe, examples of his skills are given in the Land of Fire and his former village, Iwagakure. It is his flawless reputation and tremendous power which has given him power over other's "fear", it has been stated that even Kage-level Shinobi's are afraid of him, not many are fond of him. Kōjin prefers living alone in desolate or deserted areas, fearing his own power. Naien has stated that if Kōjin's mind could be manipulated and he was made to turn evil, it could very well be the end of the world. However, many has criticized him to be a sociopath and has stated that was the only reason behind his sudden disappearance and again reappearance over the past few centuries. Appearance Kouujin2.jpg|Kōjin Tanebi fire god koujin.jpg|The Fire God! koujin!.jpg|Flame on! Koujin ultimate.jpg|True Form first appearance kyou.jpg|In disguise Centuries_ago.jpg|Kōjin 400 years ago. Sabo.240.1644219.jpg|Current appearance Personality Tanebi is a gruff loner who has a strong sense of personal honor. He was unimaginably rich, a playboy and didn't care who got hurt due to his actions. He was also laid back, selfish, and a manipulator, back then. He underwent a rapid change in his personality when his father killed himself, so that he could survive and right his wrongs and also when his girlfriend Erika died because of him. He is also perfectly at home in the wilderness. He is known as one of the most fearless, brave, and dangerous men in the world, stated by Sayotsu. Tanebi has established himself quickly as the "Dangerous Four's" most willing to permanently deal with their adversaries. He only kills his enemies in self-defense or to save the lives of innocent people, but tries his best to avoid it. He never acts as judge, jury and executioner, and has a sense of justice and honor. He is always willing to give those he punishes a second chance, those on the list by surrendering willingly to the authorities and those not on the list, by stopping whatever crime they are committing, and always tries to do the right thing. He also tries to pry out information from his enemies, or tries to get them to confess to a crime they commit it, and records it with one of his trick arrows, and sends it to the police so they can be brought to justice, (by making them think he is going to kill them, when he is actually bluffing), or some times tries to get solid evidence. He is prudent enough to admit he made mistakes and learns from them as well, and he doesn't like to admit when he's wrong, only doing it when he is face with cold hard facts. He developed close friendships with his teammates Sayotsu, whose personality diametrically opposed his own's, and Takumi, who often performed collaboration techniques with him. He is something of a father figure to Naien, Sayotsu, Raido, Ryu Namikaze, and an un-named small kid. However, he doesn't see straight when it comes to those he cares about, often either putting himself at unnecessary risks for them or refusing to admit to logical suspicion on them. He also prioritizes some people or tasks, particularly those related to his family, over others, despite circumstances saying that he should do it the other way around instead. His temper is well controlled, though he is still prone to emotional outbursts when it comes to issues concerning those he holds dear. His sense of humor is dry, with a hint of sarcasm. While he is not afraid of dying, he is afraid of leaving those he cares about, with broken hearts again, which makes him nearly fearless, and he is very stubborn. It has been witnessed that he has a soft and caring side for orphans like him. With him comforting Naien and even supporting him financially, because of the fact that they both lost their parents at an young age and their parents were murdered in front of their own eyes. Background Current Arcs Natural Abilities for the first time.]] Kōjin Tanebi is a mutant as such he is blessed with various abilities and is better than average humans. The most incredible of the powers of his is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people he can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He has recently been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors. He is feared as an absolute being capable of achieving feats that are beyond the abilities of normal human. He has no need for oxygen, allowing him to survive indefinitely in airless environments. His ears are evolved to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds and conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. He can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but his nose. He has accurate sense of taste, allowing him to sense both harmful and beneficial things, he might even be able to tell certain things about people if he taste something the person they're describing ate or drank previously, such as gender. His eyes are enhanced to see with amazing clarity, detail, distance, or color, he is also capable of partially seeing in infrared allowing him to see in pitch black conditions. He has exceptionally good sense of touch, allowing him detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but the tip of his fingers. He has an increased sense of awareness, often to the extent that few, if any, little details miss his notice. His natural mutations are enough to help him emerge victorious in his battles, aside from just simple shape-shifting, enhanced senses and regenerative healing factor, the final part of his evolution is much more complex. The last part of his mutation has helped him to become the "Fire God". He possesses the ability to summon and manipulate as-yet-unknown forms of energies that radiate both heat and thrust. These energies, which he taps by conscious effort, can be projected from any part of his body. Usually projected from his hands, the thermal energy has a maximum temperature of 10,000°+ Fahrenheit (sufficient to boil steel alloys and melt nearly every metal) and the thrust energy has a maximum concussive force of 600 pounds per square inch (sufficient to topple a filled garbage truck at 200 feet). He can willfully lower the thermal energy's temperature to a minimum of 120° F and can project the thrust energy alone. Tanebi's body is immune to the detrimental effects of wielding his ability. In order to use his microwave energy for specific purposes, he must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about his body, creating a visible aura around him. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, he must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. He can focus microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. He can also sense microwave signals (such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices) and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. The nature of Kōjin Tanebi's power grants him the capacity for large-scale destruction. However, he typically limits how much of his own power he accesses for fear of permanently damaging the planet, its atmosphere and electromagnetic field. In space, he is far less inhibited, and can access greater levels of ambient electromagnetic energy to fuel his powers. He easily produced an attack that destroyed an entire moon. Intelligence Kōjin Tanebi is a naturally gifted genius, who has even managed to impress Takumi Uchiha, he said he is "as smart as they come." He is a master strategist and problem solver and skilled in battle techniques. He is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. He used his skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect. He is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. He has far above average intelligence. Kōjin has an I.Q of between 185-195. He perceives everything in reality under a scientific theory. He has displayed the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. He is able to utilize science with his physical combat, granting him impressive selection of offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. He is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. He is capable to create powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. He can craft items that may be functional or strictly decorative, including furniture, sculpture, clothing, jewellery, household items and tools or even machines such as the handmade devices of a watchmaker, up to and including architecture. He can craft many different kinds of items with sheer perfection. He is able to forge the sharpest of swords, the strongest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. He is an expert in chemistry, shown when he was terrified that nitric acid was next to hydrazine, and permanganates on top of acetone; describing all 4 chemicals as the definition of dangerous. He has a photographic memory, and is a prodigy with the ability to master any skill upon his first attempt. He is very intelligent and is said to be a master tactician. When Naien monitored Tanebi's vitals during a training session, he reported Tanebi's physical and mental state as "greater than most Kage-level", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing he is capable of utilizing while in combat. He has intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. He is an expert in genetic engineering and mutation, with knowledge easily on par with contemporary experts in the same fields. He is capable of using his powers to detect all substances in a single object and thence determine how much of what substances make up an object. He is adept with mechanics, architecture, machinery, tracing energy sources, cybernetics, robotics and computer science. He used his great intelligence to construct his Watchtower as well as everything inside of it. Since he has never been very wealthy, it is likely he recovered all of the substances required for his Watchtower's construction from many different areas of the Earth. Once he collected the right amounts of the different substances he needed, he would then forge them into the materials and technology he needed. Chakra Reserves senses Kōjin's chakra.]] Kōjin Tanebi's chakra levels are described as gargantuan, mastodonic and vast. On several occasions he has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinobi's of the same rank or higher. Even at less than half strength, his chakra is comparable to a Tailed Beast. His chakra is noted to be heavy, dense and thick, which surprised most of the Sensor's on the battle field, He constantly gives off chakra at the level of a Kage or higher. It has been noted that his chakra is strong enough to shatter buildings and walls. Once, Ryu tried to sense his chakra and found out his chakra reserves were not only tremendous but also resembled of wild fire. His chakra reserves has allowed him to go straight for 120 hours without any form of rest. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is comparable to a Kage-level fighter. Kōjin even as a child was gifted with tremendous chakra; his chakra even scared his teachers and other superiors. He trained his spiritual energy by the experience he gained through his training and travels and the hours of meditating that he spent on mountain while training in martial arts. Kōjin's chakra contains tremendous force, enough to shatter buildings and level mountains at ease, his reserves are simply monstrous. Even his mere presence is enough to instill fear among others. His chakra when released in a rather offensive manner was able to evaporate several water based ninjutsu and knock back a few Shinobi's hiding behind the combined water technique. Physical Prowess Due to his training with various seasoned martial artist, Kōjin possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Before and during his time as Specter this training has become more difficult through battle experience greatly increasing his physical form. Perhaps his refusal to drink alcohol, sweetened foods and staying on a strict diet with regular exercises and rigorous training makes him superior to most of his enemies. Kōjin's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. However, he later on received enhanced conditioning with the help of a special serum and various experimental tests on his body. While it has granted him various powers, it has also caused his entire body structure to morph into something other than enhanced human. It has also caused most of his bodily fluids to become extremely toxic. Kōjin's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced, it allows him to perform various feats other than simple crushing things. He is capable of lifting cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. His super human strength enables him to lift many tons. Originally, Kōjin could lift up to 20 tons however, it has been confirmed till he continued to achieve growth (i.e, till 18) his strength has increased increase. His strength extends to his legs enabling him to jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. He can use his own inertia to create a vortex around themselves that substitutes a physical body to propel himself off of. Once, he demonstrated that he is capable of handling 40 tons and stated that was only 90 % of his actual strength. He is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Kōjin's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Kōjin can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Kōjin as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. He has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. He possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. Kōjin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. He is able to bend and twist his body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. His joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow him perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need without effort or strain. He has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Kōjin's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. He possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become master of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if he is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat or pursuit. His strength is so vast he has destroyed lands which are nearly as large as countries with the simple force of his blows. Speed And Body Flicker Mastery While most speedsters rely on force and chakra for speed, Kōjin mainlines the power from the force and chakra itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. He is arguably one of the fastest beings that has ever existed. His speed has allowed him to dodge bullets at point blank range and outmaneuver shinobi's like Takumi Uchiha. He's considered as one of most formidable opponents on the planet because of his speed. He is able to "steal" speed or momentum from anyone or anything, including beings such as Naien or Takumi effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. He has considerable amount of speed, allowing him to run on the surface of water without using chakra to balance him on the surface.It appears that he may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 2.5 miles per second, allowing him to cross the Land of Fire in about 18 minutes, or circle the world in about 2 hours, but he can control the effects thereby preventing people from getting hurt. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Wally has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He is fast enough to quickly knock 500 men unconscious in less than a minute. His speed has shown to be above Mach 30, although it is unknown if that was his maximum speed. He has stated that if he moves at speed greater than that, then he will essentially destroy the environment. Tanebi's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 100% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 20%). The chemical processes of Tanebi's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel or beyond. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more many times more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Tanebi's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Tanebi's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. He has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is also immune to the effects of friction, and as mentioned earlier he does not need to breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. He also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. He has great deal of mastery over Body Flicker Technique, to such degree's that he could instantly move to any given position and without the usage of smoke. It seemed as if he teleported, his speed with Body Flicker exceeded what Sharingan eye could see. He could move over large distances within a blink of an eye. His normal speed with Body Flicker was noted to be 990 m/s. Immortality Blessed with a degree of eternal life, which he describes briefly as his Curse. Kōjin Tanebi has been proved to be immortal, this is best seen over the years, even after 500 years, he continues to exist and apparently hasn't aged at all. His immortality is not just limited to biological immortality (unable to age or die of diseases), but complete immortality which seems to bother him. He states that he is truly a cursed one because he is unable to die. Kōjin's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Kōjin's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Kōjins healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin torn to pieces, initially it was his extremely strong healing factor that had made him immortal but seemingly after being blessed by deities, even without it he has shown to achieve what commonly can be described as "absolute immortality". Although, he is still able to feel pain. He is capable of regenerating almost any damaged or destroyed tissue, even missing limbs. Kōjin's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. Kōjin's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. In addition, Kōjin's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. He is said to over 500 years of age, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Takumi has stated that it was is absolute regenerative capabilities which had inspired him to create the Instantaneous Regeneration Technique. In addition to such a powerful healing factor, Kōjin possesses extraordinarily dense tissues and bones, which further adds to his immortality. Kōjin's physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Kōjin's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense and solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. And, because of his regenerative capabilities even if he's injured he is healed within matter of seconds. It has been confirmed that his body eliminates humanly needs as such, he does not need to eat, sleep, take rest, excrete, blink or breathe. Ninjutsu Path of Fire God He is a mutant with the ability to cause any fire, however small, to grow in size and intensity and to take any form that he desired, even that of a living creature. He could then mentally cause that creature of "living flame" to do anything he wished. For example, if he caused fire to take the form of of a gigantic bird of prey, he could mentally direct the "bird," to fly and attack a victim. The size, power, and intensity of the fire-beings he created were limited only by the extent of his imagination and the degree of his concentration. The degree of concentration required was directly proportional to the size, power, and heat intensity of the flame-being. He had to be able to see a flame in order to take control of it; In practical terms, the flame had to be within 300-yard radius of him. (he couldn't affect flames that were not within his vicinity but which he saw via television.) Once having established control over a fire, he could continue to control it after it had left his range of sight, but only with a degree of difficulty that increased as the distance between himself and the flame-being increased. He could, for example, create a fiery "bird" and command it to fly beyond the range of his sight, but if it then collided with a wall or if his concentration was in the least diminished, the "bird" would revert to being ordinary fire. Any of Kōjin's fiery creations would immediately turn to ordinary, amorphous fire if he turned his interest from them. Kōjin's fiery creations could have greater "solidity" than an ordinary fire of the same size. A gigantic fire-bird, for example could grasp a large, heavy object with its talons and carry it off into the air, although, of course, the heat of the fire would affect the object just as a normal fire would. He is invulnerable to any fire that he had placed under his mental control. However, he could be harmed (just as any ordinary human would be) by any fire that he did not mentally control. It has been revealed recently that he could create fire from nothingness, another concept of Yin-Yang, which may very well denote that he was masterful in every theory of nature transformation. He can generate heat energy for a variety of purposes. With affinity for wind confirmed and continuous training, he was blessed with a gift known as the "Path of Fire God". Becoming the manipulator of fire nature was a complete surprise and yet a gift to him. He took up quotes such as " In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit." and "Genius is initiative on fire." to further express his affection for the element. He practiced manipulating fire in many ways to perfect his fire manipulation. He is able to manipulate the heat in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of heat. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, etc, he can burn, melt, boil, scorch or incinerate anything that his attack reaches. He can increase the kinetic of atoms and molecules causing them to ignite. This process creates heat and light, that he can use. He has the innate ability to sense heat energy and with regular practice he has become capable of applying this ability to perceive heat signatures via his eyes. He is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes as he is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. He can imbue any object with fire. His flames are much more denser, intense and violent compared to others. Among some of his known uses of fire are: *'Flare': He shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. This allows him to briefly burn his enemy or heat metals. *'Fist of Flame': He turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. He can easily set gigantic forests on fire within seconds with this move. *'Flame Gun': Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, he turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. *'Pillar of Fire': He shoots the collected flames straight upward, destroying a target above him. It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *'Fire Dance: First Step': He sends out many small, glowing fireballs that float around an enemy. As they try to touch them, they are immediately set on fire. *'Fire Dance: Second Step': He send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, he sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Fire Dance: Third Step': He creates thousands of such fire balls, only bigger in shape and solidifies them, then he commands them to rapidly bombard his enemy. *'Liquification': He can liquefy objects and organisms by causing the molecules merge together and thus lose total physical cohesion. Viscosity depends on the object being liquified, if it has a high water content then the object could become completely water like liquid. If the object is rock like or inorganic, then it will become a thick and mud-like liquid, while metal would become like mercury. *'Burning': He can cause burning pains and actual burns in others, occasionally his skin burns and injures others touching them. He can burn distinctive scars into people and object with his touch. His own skin is able to cause burns (being at three hundred degrees) and he has been seen to be able to increase this to the point of his skin turning white hot. At high levels this ability can easily melt metal of considerable durability. *'Grand Fire': After creating great spiraling flames centered on his location before amassing it at a focused point (i.e. the palm of his hand), he then turns it into a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. This technique is potentially much more destructive than Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. *'Blaze': He can surround himself in fire becoming hot to the touch. He could burn anything that he touches. He would be an extreme danger to others while using this. He can achieve flight by lifting himself by the fire surrounding them, or by propelling himself. He can form armor around his body or a shape it from fire for protection and physical boost. *'Magma': He can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, he apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Magma can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that he can reach at least 1000° Fahrenheit or higher. *'Fire Body': He can transform his body completely into fire. The form is anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of fire, in which case it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately he can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. He can into mostly physical beings, with the energy flowing through himself, fortifying their cells, bones and muscles. His power is mostly focused to his body and while he gain some amount of energy-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Alternatively, he can also transform into pure fire and nothing else. *'Fire Control': He possesses the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, the cosmic ray bombardment triggered a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the Tanebi's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule. This complex molecule not only provides ordinary bodily energy but contains large stores of latent chemical-bonding energies. Another favorable mutagenic change are his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, Tanebi unavoidably reverts to his solid state. He can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. (He usually employs his hands to "sculpt" the flames, occasionally as a lasso to ensnare enemies.) He can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as he concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 10 minutes before expiring unless he continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 3,000 F. He has the ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within his immediate environment, even when he himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures (if they are in a normal range for existing on Earth's surface) to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 3000 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. *'Flight': Kōjin Tanebi's plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. With mental stimulation of his flame, he can provide enough lift to carry around 800 pounds. By forming a jet from his feet, directed behind him, he can achieve a normal flight speed of 180 miles per hour, and accelerate up to supersonic speeds. *'Plasma State': He possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, Kōjin is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 800 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. The energy used to support his low-level plasma is small; only when the Kōjin Tanebi wills his flame to a higher level does the majority of surplus energy with the AR-HP complex become involved. In its plasma state, Kōjin's body is no longer solid; projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through his body. He can coat himself in sound allowing him to create a deafening plasma or irrational heating substance around them. He can make something as simple as releasing the plasma energy from within him. *'Plasma Bolt': He is able to launch spheres of ionized gas at targets with varying degrees of force. The bolt is strong enough to destroy everything in its pathway. *'Super-Flame': He refers to his highest, hottest levels of plasma that he can create as his "Super flame." The exact temperatures that his "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, he can stay aflame for about 30 hours. In his younger days, he could only maintain his flame for much briefer periods, and sometimes exhausted it while in combat. He cannot maintain his "Super flame" for as long a time as he can maintain his ordinary flame. The Torch can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "super flame-burst," which can reach about 10,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation or even more, with an area of total devastation of about 1000 feet in diameter and the power of a super nova. He can easily destroy a continent with his super flame. This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 24 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. *'Strengthening': He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with fire, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He is able draw sustenance from the fire. *'Hell-Fire': He can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. There are various degree's of hell fire, red being the weakest and white being the strongest. Red, the commonest form of hell fire is about only 850- 5000 F hotter, while Blue hell fire can reach temperatures exceeding 10,000 F, Black being his favorite form of hell fire generates approximately just over 300,000 F and white can reach temperatures exceeding 1,000,000 F. *'Scorch': He can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. He can control what part of the target he wants to incinerates, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. *'Flame of Life': He can project beams to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. The Flame of Life has the ability to restore the life force of others, however, in return it consumes the user's own life force. *'Heat-Vision': He can generate beams of pure heat energy from the eyes. It is the ability to release massive amounts of heat energy stored within the body through the eyes, in focused beams of heat (Presumably, as infra-red light). He is able to release and generate immense amount of heat from his eyes, which can be used to heat, melt, weld, etc, objects. He can incinerate his targets easily with this ability. *'Solar Battery': He absorbs solar energy and can utilize it for physical strength. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body. This energy is stored through converting molecules of adenosine diphosphate (ADP) in the cells into adenosine triphosphate (ATP); the energy is released when necessary by breaking a chemical bond in the ATP molecules, converting them back to ADP. Apparently they can store solar-derived energy in his cells through the same, or a similar method, and release it when necessary to enhance his physical strength. His body is cloaked in darkness because they drain all the ambient light from his skin. It can impair enemies with Cancer. He can shape, create and manipulate all aspects of corona, a type of plasma that surrounds the Sun and other celestial bodies and extends millions of kilometers into space and is most easily seen during a total solar eclipse. The sun's corona is much hotter (by a factor from 150 to 450) than the visible surface of the Sun, average temperature is 5800 kelvin compared to the corona's one to three million kelvin. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with sunlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. *'Solar Radiation Emission': He can generate radiation, that can be used to melt objects, release electromagnetic pulse to disrupt technology and even lead up to the point where he detonates himself in a nuclear explosion. *'Conversion': By unknown means, he can convert flames around him into chakra and absorb them for his usage. *'Microwave Energy Generation': He has ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which he can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. He continually absorbs microwave energy from his environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *'Natural Fire-Breath': He is able to manipulate the heat in his lungs and turns it into pure fire in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of fire. Unlike the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, this technique does not use chakra also the fire is exhaled in form of intense continuous streams of devastating flames; the result is quite similar to Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. Explosion Release He is able to use Explosion Release, a kekkei genkai that allows him to combine two unknown chakra natures to utilise explosive chakra, as seen when he used Explosion Release: Landmine Fist. He is also capable of using Explosion Release: Exploding Palm. He can generate and launch a great number of highly explosive blasts in a single blow. These bombs are extremely strong and offensive, often completed by additional properties like targeting, phasing or teleportation to increase their overall effectiveness. This grant him extreme destructive capabilities, allowing him obliterate entire armies, wide territories, and even entire countries in a single wave. Projectiles may also be focused to quickly tear down the most resilient targets, or combined into an exponentially more powerful explosion. He can cause an explosion of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. He can create and generate, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. Supersonic explosions created by high explosives are known as detonations and travel via supersonic shock waves. Subsonic explosions are created by low explosives through a slower burning process known as deflagration. He can cause anything or anyone to explode when he touches them or they touch him. He can trap the target inside a virtually inescapable spherical barrier that will explode at will. He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. He has created various techniques, most noticeable being the Spiral Explosion technique. He can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner. He is able to generate unstable time waves into a compressed form that can be released on contact. Once released, these time waves rapid age anything in their radius, turning young soldiers into the elderly. This is actually a form of explosion and must be noted. He can perceive occurrence of an explosion or explosive force. He can discern whether an explosion force is occurring regardless of how large or small it may happen to be. He can cause any biological life-forms to explode. The exact effect may range from various levels of harm to death to total disintegration. *'Explosion Absorption': He can absorb explosions of any range and power, and use the absorbed energy to increase his strength, speed, endurance, or can use the stored energy, to become compressed and then release it in the form of gigantic shockwaves. Yin and Earth Mastery Taijutsu He he has mastered numerous martial arts like marine combat, Muay-thai, Boxing, Judo and Brazilian Jiujitsu. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercises (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. In combination of his strength, his shield and his hand-to-hand combat skills made him an devastating opponent to any who who tries to attack him. He received additional training in more modern hand-to-hand combat skills as he began to adapt to the future that he found himself in. Master Combatant He mostly relies on hand-to-hand combat, rarely using his chakra or any other ability at all. Tanebi speculates he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". He seems to prefer an off-the-ground method of combat, often attacking opponents from aerial standpoints.He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, he is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He is also proficient in counterattacking. His attacks have great speed and agility, leaving little time to counterattack. Additionally, it has proven difficult to actively lay a hand on him unless he allows it. He possess enhanced skills to rip his enemies to shreds with just pure force alone or just a powerful strike. He is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He is exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with his own methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts. He is capable of chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on opponents, giving them little time to recover. He is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. He can generate multiple attacks in a single instant or repeatedly or numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. He is able to fight at incredible speed, striking his opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly. His attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough (which are occasionally), it can distort space to bypass defenses. He is able to deal attacks to the weak points in his enemy dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. The fighting form seems to be a combination of Wing Chun, Muay-Thai, Hapkido, Wushu, Jujitsu, and Eskrima, as he has been seen regularly training with sticks, knives and has even used pepper spray as an improvised weapon. He is an exceptional street-fighter and Boxer and has gained his skills by sparring over years. He is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. His formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by his god-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Adorning Hexagram Hexagrams are unique in nature, even among those of the shinobi world. Tanebi, one of the few blessed with a hexagram, possess that of Hexagram 22 bì-Adorning, Grace and Luxuriance. The Hexagram supports his fire based theme and powers along with his mutation and further experimentation on his body. Unlike, others he seems not to be affected by his Hexagram. It only affects his abilities and not his body or mind. The hexagram's inner trigram is ☲ (離 lí) radiance = (火) fire, and its outer trigram is ☶ (艮 gèn) bound = (山) mountain. This could also hint that he may or may not possess the ability to use Lava Release although he has been seen influencing it. The hexagram contributes in a numerous ways giving him access to various abilities and making him appear god-like. Thanks to his hexagram, he can create, shape and manipulate radioactivity, the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation. A material that spontaneously emits this kind of radiation, which includes the emission of energetic alpha particles, beta particles, and gamma rays, is considered radioactive. While he himself is immune to radiation and its effects. Tanebi's powers are derived from non-lethal exposure to radiation. He becomes even stronger while in close proximity to radiation sources. Not usually a power associated with him, but there is enough evidence that he possesses at least a limited ability to manipulate forms of energy, particularly gamma radiation. Kōjin Tanebi's body works like a "gamma battery" by creating and radiating gamma energy. The villain R once wanted to use Tanebi's own energy to power machines capable of bringing his son back to life. However, Kōjin Tanebi outsmarted him by consciously force feeding his energy into these machines at a rate too fast for them to handle and they promptly overloaded and exploded. Kōjin also generated massive amounts of gamma energy during World War era and produced considerable quantity while in the other Dimension. He has also shown the ability to redirect gamma rays unleashed towards him. The extent that he controls his own gamma radiation, and extrinsic sources of gamma radiation, has yet to be established. He can generate radiation, that can be used to melt objects, release electromagnetic pulse to disrupt technology and even lead up to the point where the user detonates themselves in a nuclear explosion. He can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. The pulse may come from the his hands or even from his entire body. He can absorb all types of radiation and use it in some way, as in augmenting his strength, durability and possibly even gaining nigh omnipotence. He has also gained the ability to see, perceive and influence sound and sound waves. *'Radiation Beam': He can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation in the form of powerful concussive blasts or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate a city block. He can also purposely generate radioactive energy for the purposes of generating extremely bright light, bright enough to cause at least temporary blindness. *'Hard Radiation': He can also emit high levels of "hard" radiation from his body toward others. This has the effect of causing extreme disorientation and nausea in other people and, if he chooses to do so, he can emit high enough levels of hard radiation to facilitate radiation poisoning. *'Radioactive Sight': He is capable of projecting beams of different kinds of radiation from the eyes. **'Electromagnetic Vision': By concentrating, he can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. **'X-ray Vision': The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. **'Infrared Vision': He is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing him to see temperature variations in objects and environment. **'Ultraviolet Vision': He has eyes enhanced to see with amazing clarity, detail, distance, or color, perhaps even in a different spectrum of light or into another dimension. **'Telescopic Sight': The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. **'Gamma Vision': He can see or sense gamma rays in anything or anyone. Because gamma radiation flows through everything, he has an amazing outlook on the world. He can feel minute traces of gamma rays in every being and use them to heighten his perception and reflexes. *'Radiokinetic Aura': He can coat himself in sound allowing him to create a deafening radiation or irrational heating substance around him. He can make something as simple as releasing the radiation energy from within him. *'Substance Emission': He is a man who can produce various deadly substances from his body. Previously, a side effect was that he was poisonous to others, and prolonged exposure to his would result in illness and death, so he wore a containment suit most of the time. Since humans started altering and modyfying his body, he now can control his radiation and does not wear a containment suit. *'Ambient Particle & Electron Harnessing': Tanebi's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. **'Quasi-Sonic Scream': Tanebi's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. Recently it has been shown that Kōjin Tanebi's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his quasi-sonic scream. **'Particle & Electron Channeling': He wears a metallic, fork-shaped antenna attached to his gauntlet that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This antenna monitor's the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called the Death Blow. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. **'Particle & Electron Manipulation': Kōjin can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his arms and create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand. This field can deflect projectiles. Kōjin can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. **'Strength Enhancement': He can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. Although, the current upper limits are unknown till date but it has been assumed he can become at least twice physically stronger. Stats Relationships Quotes () "There isn't much Justice in this world. Perhaps that's why it's so satisfying -- to occasionally make some......" ()"The time has come for a RECKONING!" () "Things don't always make sense". Trivia * Kōjin is listed in every Bingo Book and has a bounty of 100,000,000 ryō (alive). * Tanebi happens to be a sadist as such he often enjoys torturing people. * Some call him a sociopath, driven to his nature by the horrid nature of mankind. Whatever the case or cause might be, he is not a stable individual in modern public society and is only suited for his special brand of justice. * According to current reports: ** Kōjin's hobbies are Boxing and Dancing, also he seemingly enjoys sketching. ** Kōjin seems to have a genuine disregard for drinking alcohol or smoking. ** Kōjin's favorite foods are Texas barbecue pork, Maple Syrup, Ankimo and Butter garlic crab. ** Kōjin wishes to fight anyone who's stronger or is nearly as strong as him. ** Kōjin's favorite phrase is: "After victory, tighten your helmet strap" (かってかぶとのおをしめよ, katte kabuto no o o shimeyo). ** Kōjin's favorite words are: "Rise" (向上, kōjō) and "Burn" (火傷, Yakedo). References